Thank You For Taking Me Skating
by scarrlettspeedsterr
Summary: I went skating and got this idea from flirting with a floor guard and them flirting back. I just thought it would be cute idea for a Malec story! :) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Skating Rink AU (Malec)

I went skating the other day and I flirted with this person and they flirted back :) And I don't know it just gave me an idea of Malec. Enjoy :)

"Izzy I don't want to go skating. I can't even skate!" Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"But Alec! It's family night." Izzy whined. "Pleasssse."

"I don't feel like falling on my ass tonight, and in front of people too.." Alec crossed his arms.

"Pleaseeeeeee just for a few hour…we won't stay the whole night. I promise. Plus Jace is working tonight so he wants us to come, at least do it for him."

Alec hesitated, but he haven't seen his adopted brother in about a week. He missed him. He sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I'm only going to see Jace.."

Izzy squealed. "Yay! Let's go then! It's almost 8:00." Izzy grabbed her jacket and her phone. Alec followed after her and grabbed the car keys. They drove to the skate rink.

They went in, getting in free since they were related to Jace. Alec regretted coming right when he walked into that loud, bright area. Disco balls were hanging around the skating rink. Shining all the colors on the color spectrum. Frankly it gave Alec a headache he hated loud places he would rather be in his room listening to _HIS_ music and not this pop shit.

Him and Izzy got their skates in their sizes and saw Jace rolling over to their table.

"Hey guys! How are ya likin the music?" He smiled at them. Alec always thought he had the best smile. His golden skin and hair looked even better in dimmed lights.

"It took Alec forever to agree to come. He finally came to his senses! Now let's skate." Izzy got up, stumbled at first but then started moving smoothly to the inside of the rink, and Jace following her and waving to Alec as he went back onto the skating floor and observed the skaters. Alec put his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand. He sighed and saw Izzy skating along a cute boy, she was laughing at what he was saying. Tonight is _great._ He rolled his eyes.

He rolled his feet under the table, the skates making them roll smoothly. Izzy skated over, leaning against the wall and hovering over the table.

"Alec come on out here. Have some fun for once." She smiled. Jace skated over.

"I finally don't have floor guard duty anymore. Finally. Little kids annoy me." He groaned.

"Are you moving to the concessions?" Alec looked up at him, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, sadly. Now but that hot new girl is working over there so I don't care. Her name is Clary. She is so sweet." Jace smiled. Alec rolled his eyes and Izzy lips curled up into a smile.

"She is pretty." Izzy said looking over to the concessions.

"Yeah and the other new person is taking over my shift out here." Jace waved to them and went over to the concessions.

"Alec please come out here." Izzy tugged at his wrist.

"I am not going to make a fool of myself Izzy." Alec tossed his head back, sighing.

Izzy head turned. "Ooooooh, who is that." She motioned to the guy roller skating into the rink. Alec lifted his head up and took a look for himself. He was a slender, spikey haired, and had a glitter shine to his face and he could tell his eyes were slanted.

"He must be the new guy…Jace was talking about.." Alec mumbled, getting lost in the new guy's skating skills.

"Ooooh someone is attracted to him." Izzy smiled and clapping her hands softly. "Come out here and skate with me I promise to go slow."

"Okay. Fine." He agreed, but only to get a closer look at this new attractive guy. He was nervous he would make an idiot of himself but he just had to have a closer look. Alec stumbled into the rink, holding onto the wall and starting off slow, Izzy skating beside him.

He was mesmerize by the new guy's skating skills, he started skating backwards and then turning in the middle of the rink. Alec was staring at him, trying to keep his cool and not fall on his ass. As soon as the guy started skating closer to the wall, he was getting closer to him. Oh no, he was coming this way. He saw him smile in his direction. Alec totally lost his balance and stumbled, falling backwards on his ass. He yelped and groaned as he hit the ground. Izzy was bending down to help him.

"Woah, bro are you okay?" She asked in a worry tone.

"Uh, um yeah, yeah." Alec rubbed his hip. God that hurt like a bitch. He was trying to get back up when his only light source from the lights was blocked out. He looked up at Izzy, and saw her blink and her lips curl into a smile.

"Are you okay?" The voice from behind him said. Oh my god it was such a sexy, mesmerizing voice.

He turned his head. "Uh…" He was speechless at what he saw. What he saw was slanted greenish gold eyes that were topped with gold glitter eyeshadow and gold eyeliner. Cheekbones that were so perfectly sculpted, with the hint of blush on them. Plumped lips that were covered in clear shimmer lip-gloss. The prettiest most gorgeous man was bending over for him right then he realized he was staring at the other man's perfect smile.

"Um? Is he okay?" the gorgeous man turned his head to face Izzy, then back at him.

"Uh…Alec…?" Izzy tapped his shoulder. Alec blinked and coughed. Oh shit, he was caught staring. How embarrassing.

"Um, oh ow." He realized his fall actually hurt. "I'm sorry." He looked up and saw the man again. He felt his blood rush to his cheeks. "T-Thanks..yeah I'm fine." The other man stood up straight and held out his hand.

"Here, let's get you up darling." He said to Alec, Alec took his hand and he was surprised the man could actually lift him since he looked thinner then Alec. He stood in front of him and realized the man was taller than he was with skates, so he was probably taller than him without skates as well. He was starring into his eyes. They were so gorgeous.

"T-Thanks.." Alec mumbled and bit his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck, and looks at Izzy. She was smiling wide and giggling.

"I'm going to go skate now." She skated off and left him there with this hot floor guard.

"So are you okay? You fell kind of hard." The taller sparkly man asked.

"Oh, yeah yeah I am." Alec smiled.

"You have beautiful blue eyes." The man complimented him, and smiled.

"Uh." Alec blushed, hoping the dimmed lights wouldn't let it show. "How can you tell? It's dark in here.."

"They are just very blue. They are perfect." He smiled and looked around. "I have to get back to work, but if you can wait for maybe an hour? My shift will be off and I'll be working the ticket booth." He smirked.

Alec smiled and nodded. "That would be fine. I'll see you over after you're done then, thanks again." Alec stumbled and held onto the wall, slowly making his way to an exit from the rink and slowly taking small strides in his skates to get to their table. He sat down, looking over to the rink and seeing the guy that helped him skating around the middle of the floor.

Alec sighed and smiled, his face turned into a frown and he groaned when he realize he didn't even get his name. He just brushed it off and decided he would get it when he saw him later that night. He untied his skates and took them off. He slid out of the booth and walked over to the concession to get something to drink.

"Hey Jace." He said, looking down at him from the other side of the counter.

"Hey bro, man this is so boring. Clary shift was over as soon as I got here. I'm so bored." Jace shook his head and made a annoyed face. "Whatcha want?"

"Just give me and medium soda and nachos." Alec said, tapping the counter.

"Coming up in a second." Jace turned and went to go his Alec's his stuff. He handed him a cup. Alec poured him so soda and took a sip and smiled. Jace then handed him his nachos. Alec walked back to his table, and sat, he looked over and saw Jace messing with a straw, and he looked so bored sadly he couldn't leave his work area.

He ate his nachos and sighed, taking out his phone and didn't realize how fast time went. The sexy man should be getting off any minute. Alec smiled. He looked over at the rink and saw that someone else switched out with the guy he was looking for. He turned his head and saw his dark hair standing behind the prize case. He got up and walked over. He waited for a kid to claim her prize.

"Hi." He says, waving. The guy was even more gorgeous in normal lighting. He had tanned skin and spiked up hair, his eyeshadow and glitter were more noticeable than before. The taller man lip's curled into a smile.

"Hey, blue eyes. I was looking forward to talking to you." He leaned onto the counter and tapped his fingers on the glass.

"I was to. So, I know I didn't ask you before…but um- uh what is your name?" Alec asked softly, feeling himself flush at being embarrassed.

"It's Magnus. Magnus Bane. And you _darling_?" He revealed and was smirking at Alec. Alec couldn't force his blush away.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood. My brother and best friend Jace works here, he's over there." Alec pointed to the concession area and Magnus looked over and nodded.

"Oh, blondie over there. Yeah he seems okay. Not my type." He waved his finger and shrugged him off.

"Your type…? Then what is your type…?" Alec asked. Instantly regretting asking the question. He saw Magnus smirk and locked eyes with him.

"Black hair, Blue eyes. Those type of things, y'know." He winked at Alec. Alec blushed a dark scarlet this time.

"Oh." He said, looking down and biting his bottom lip. Magnus tilted his head back and laughed.

"Would you like to go out sometime, Alexander." He purred his name. Alec's heart beat sped up when he said his whole name.

"How did you know my full name?" He asked, confused.

"Well, usually no one is just named 'Alec' so." He lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "So? Do you?" He asked again.

Alec hesitated but nodded. Magnus smiled, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Good! Here is my number text me tomorrow so we can set a time okay?" He took one of the pens out of the prize case, not caring about using it and wrote his number on Alec's forearm. "Don't lose it." He winked and Alec looked down at the number. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to text you tomorrow." He took one more look at the man he just met and smiled shyly and turned to leave. He just got a guy's number. He never did that before. He didn't know one thing about dating. Wait, it isn't dating, we don't even know each other. Don't jump to conclusions Alec. Why did the man he just met make him feel like this?

He heard his name being called and saw Izzy rolling over and waving.

"Alec! Alec!" She grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah?" He asked her, looking down at her and lifting an eyebrow.

"So? What happened? Did you get his number! He was so handsome, oh my god!" she squealed.

"Oh god, Izzy calm down your squealing is killing me, my ear is right here." He rolled his eyes but couldn't help himself from smiling.

"Yes I got his number, I am going to text him tomorrow." Alec said with confidence and looked at Izzy, she was smiling and she clapped her hands together.

"Yay! You guys would be so cute!" She giggled.

"Is Jace's shift over yet? I would like to go home." Alec asked Izzy.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should go." She sat down and untied her skates and slipped them off. She carried them to the area where you receive your skates. She slipped on her shoes and Jace met them at their table.

"Hey you guys ready?" He asked, and motioning to the door.

They nodded and all three of them left.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Alec sat on his bed the morning after going skating, looking at the number written on his arm. He hasn't showered yet because he doesn't want to risk losing it. He bites his bottom lip and scrunches up his eyebrows thinking the pros and cons of calling him would be.

He put his finger on his chin and thought for a minute. He decided it wasn't necessary to list them. He decided to take a chance for once in his life. I mean he's been out of the closet for about 3 years now, it's not like his parents would mind. Well they act like they don't mind that I am gay, but sometimes I see them shift their eyes nervously when I even mention anything about my love life.

I unlock the phone and type in the number, and pressed call. It rang, twice before a voice picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Um, yeah this is the guy you met, Alec, at the skating rink." Alec whispered into the phone

"Oh! Blue eyes? So glad you called." He purred into the phone.

"Uh, yeah well I um-" He whispered into the call. Magnus cut him off.

"Why are you whispering, darling?" Magnus asked him.

Alec felt the blood rush to his cheeks, he was glad Magnus couldn't see through the phone. "Oh, yeah, oops sorry I don't know why I was whispering." Alec raised his voice to normal level.

"Do you want to go out for a drink after my shift is over tonight?" Magnus asked him, Alec could here the eagerness in his voice. Alec bit his bottom lip and nodded, then realized Magnus couldn't see him.

"Yes, I would like that? So what time?" Alec mumbled into the phone.

"11:30 tonight? You can meet me at the rink and well walk to the bar right next to it?" Magnus asked, waiting for an answer.

"That sounds good. I'll meet you there." Alec smiled.

"Okay darling see you tonight." Magnus hung up and Alec had couldn't stop smiling like a huge idiot. He was nervous for tonight but so excited at the same time.

Alec was running his fingers through his hair and looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He decided to wear a dark blue sweater with less holes in it than usual, wanting to at least look a little nice. He also had black skinny jeans on with his combat boots. He thought he didn't look that repulsive. He let out a deep breath and looked at the time. He had 15 minutes till 11:30. He rushed down the stairs and yelled at Izzy that he'll be out and back whenever.

He drove to the skate rink and walked inside. No one was hardly there since they were about to close. He looked around for Magnus and saw him already walking out from the employee's back room. He was on his phone, holding up and messing with his hair in the reflection, possibly on his camera to make sure he looked alright. He was smudging eyeshadow with one hand while holding his phone with the other and eventually put the phone down. Alec was standing there in front of him, Magnus didn't realize he walked to the door and checking his appearance the whole time.

"Hi." Alec had his hands in his pockets and was softly bouncing his heels on the ground, he was looking down.

"Hi, Alexander. You didn't see that did you? I don't want to seem to conceded." Magnus chuckled.

Alec laughed. "No, it's okay." He looked up at the other man.

Magnus held out arm and linked it with Alec's arm. He led them out to the bar next to the skate rink. Alec was speechless at how eager Magnus was to get to the bar. They showed their ID's and went in, grabbing a table in the back away from to many people.

"Sorry, I wanted to get out of that skating area as soon as possible. I did not want to be on clean up duty." Magnus sighed and had one hand over the other. Alec smiled and nodded.

"So tell me about yourself, Jace sometimes talks about you. You seem interesting." Magnus smirked and lifted his hand to his face laying his cheek in it, looking straight at Alec. It made Alec flush, he was glad there was dimmed lighting.

"I uh, I go to school for Art. I like poetry and reading." Alec fiddles with his fingers.

"Anything else?" Magnus smiles, tapping the table with his finger. Alec shook his head.

"I understand, what do you want to drink?" Magnus asks, getting up.

"Just, whatever it doesn't matter." Alec shrugged and Magnus walked over and got some beers, walking back over and sitting them down.

They drank for a while and laughed, getting to know each other and Alec caught him eying him with interest in his eyes. Alec tried to keep himself from blushing but he couldn't help it.

"You're so cute when you smile, Alexander." Magnus slurs.

Alec blushes a deep scarlet. "I am?" Magnus nods, smiling at him, he took Alec's hand in his.

"I really like this time were having." He giggles, taking a sip from his beer.

"Me to." Alec nods and takes a sip from his as well.

Magnus had about 3 beers before he was drunk as hell. Alec didn't drink much so it only took him a beer in a half to get drunk. Magnus was giggling a lot and touching Alec's hand. They hung around the bar for about an hour or 2 before they decided to leave.

Alec was a little less drunk then Magnus so he led them both out. Alec led them over to the parking lot where their cars were parked. It was empty considering it was 1 am. Alec reached his car but realize they both can't drive since how drunk they are. Magnus trips over his feet and sits on top of Alec's hood on his car, he patted the spot next to him.

"Come here." Magnus slurred, smiling and tilting his head to the side, and holding his arms out for Alec. Alec climbed onto the car and sat by Magnus, he put his knees up to his chin and holding them.

"I really like you Alec." Magnus said, leaning on his shoulder. Alec looked down at him, blushing.

"Oh, well I like you to Magnus." He said back.

"This isn't the alcohol talking, I swear it. I really like you and would love to see more of you." Magnus breathed and lifted his head off of Alec's shoulder, looking at him.

"I would like that." Alec smiles at him, staring into his eyes. They sat there, looking at each other for a couple of seconds. In complete silence. It was quiet besides some of the cars passing by, Magnus eyes drifted down and eyed Alec's lips, his eyes shifted back up into Alec's eyes and he leaned in. Alec's breathing sped up and he leaned in as well. Closing the gap between their lips.

Magnus gasped within the contact of their lips and kissed Alec. His made their way around Alec's neck, pulling him closer. Alec's hands traveled up Magnus's sides, making their way to his back and running his hands up and down it. The kiss was nothing like Alec had experienced before. He had a few kisses over the past years but nothing like this. It was perfection. He never felt more attracted to another person than at this moment. Alec could tell Magnus was invested in it as much as Alec was. Both of them enjoying it and never wanting it to end.

Magnus slid his tongue across Alec's bottom lip, and Alec let him in, Magnus's tongue exploring Alec's mouth. Alec released a moan from the back of his throat, Magnus hands tangled themselves in Alec's hair. Alec tugged at Magnus's shirt but then a car horn went off, making him remember that they were outside, in public. Alec pulled away, leaving Magnus speechless. He let out a small laugh and Magnus let out a giggle. Their foreheads touching.

"Well that was quite interesting. You are an amazing kisser, Alexander." Magnus purred into his ear.

"You as well." Alec smiled, his face hot from blushing. Magnus nipped at Alec's lips, making them kiss again but not as deep, but filled with just as much passion and love.

"Magnus were outside, people can see." Alec groaned, and looked into Magnus's eyes.

"Then let them see." Magnus replied.

"How are we going to get home, we can't drive." Alec sighed, biting his bottom lip.

"I have the keys to the skating rink, well just go in there. No one is there. It'll just be us." Magnus released Alec and jumped off of the hood of the car, making his way to the door of the building and pulling keys from his pockets, unlocking the door. He walked in and Alec followed. It was weird being in here with no music, flashing lights or yelling. Magnus turned on one of the lights, enough for them to see.

"Sadly, I don't know where well sleep but…at least it's in doors." He shrugged, going behind the counter and taking a piece of candy, unwrapping it and eating it. "And there is food." He smiled. Alec laughed.

Alec walked over to where Magnus was and Magnus came around and came to stand in front of Alec. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, leaning down and kissing him again, Alec kissed back, smiling within the kiss. They continued kissing, Magnus led them to a table, and turning to lay Alec on it. The table wobbled, making Alec flinch.

"It's okay Alec." Magnus climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him again. Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus's soft hair. It was Alec's tongue this time to slip into Magnus's mouth and exploring it. Magnus released a moan, kissing Alec harder. Their bodies started grinding together, Magnus straddled Alec's hips, moving his kisses down Alec's jaw and tugging at his shirt. Alec leaned up and slipped it off, Magnus did the same with his shirt and they laid back down and started kissing again. Magnus's lips traveled down Alec's jaw, to his collarbone to his chest.

Alec let out a moan, as Magnus kissed him. Alec has never felt more comfortable with someone in his life. He never wanted this to end, but it had to.

"M-Magnus.." Alec said, breathing heavily. Magnus stopped and lifted his head up, looking at Alec with concern.

"I-I don't want to do this here. We need to stop." Alec sat up, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on, blushing and looking down. Magnus starred at him and nodded, before grabbing his shirt and slipping it back on as well.

"I'm sorry Alexander." He said, sitting by Alec.

"It's okay. I just don't want to do this here. On a table, plus we barely know each other..we just met.." Alec trailed off, playing with his fingers and avoiding Magnus's eyes.

Magnus put a hand on his shoulder. "Alec, it's okay. I understand it wouldn't be proper to do it here. Maybe we should just go on a couple more dates first?" Magnus suggested, and put his fingers on Alec's chin, and turning Alec's head to face him, he smiled.

Alec smiled. "That would be good. Maybe we should be more sober next time to." Alec suggested.

"That would be better. So, does this mean you want to date? I know it's only been one date.." Alec saw Magnus look around and he swore he saw the tanner man blushing a soft scarlet. Alec nodded.

"I would like that." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Magnus's lips softly. Magnus kissed back, smiling.

They decided to just talk instead of making out, not wanting it to lead anywhere. They laughed and smiled at each other all night, not sleeping since there wasn't a proper place to sleep. They were both falling for each other and Alec could tell that maybe this would work out. He knows he's being silly since they just met but he feels right when he is around Magnus. He never felt like this before and he likes it. A lot.

HEY GUYS. Sorry if this is kinda weird. But I hope you like it! Chapter 3 will be out soon. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry guys It's been a while. I've been Busy! But who is still obsessed with that Malec kiss in the Malec episode of Shadowhunters! I AM)**

It's been a week since Magnus and Alec had that 'date' night and got drunk and hopelessly made out then just talked. Magnus hasn't contacted Alec in a week and Alec started to think that he did something wrong.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up, seeing a small smile from his sister.

"Alec, it's been a week. Just call him." She sat on the bed next to him and put one hand on his back.

"But he hasn't contacted me at all. I'm too scared, what if he doesn't want to hear from me." Alec sighed and looked over at his sister.

"Alec, Magnus isn't like that. Maybe he is just embarrassed? Ever thought of that, one of you will call the other sooner or later, so just grow some balls and do it." She rubbed his back and got up, heading out of his room. "Call him. Now." She turned to stare at him and then walked out.

Alec turned his head back to his phone and looked at Magnus' name on his contact list. He bit his bottom lip and pressed the call button. It rung.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Magnus?" Alec asked

"Oh. Um hi Alexander." Magnus whispered into the phone.

"Why haven't you called me in a week? Did I do something wrong?" Alec decided to just blurt out his feelings. There was a short pause and a defeated sigh.

"No, Alexander you did nothing wrong. I actually am just embarrassed on how I acted that night, I've been afraid to call you." Magnus said into the phone with hesitation in his voice.

Alec blinked. "Oh." He sighed. "Magnus, don't be I should be just embarrassed as you. I'm sorry." Alec said to him.

"It's okay. Looks like we were both embarrassed. If you don't mind, darling I would love to maybe go on a real date that isn't at a bar and start over?" Magnus smiled into the phone, regaining his more confident persona.

Alec nodded but then remembered Magnus can't see him. "I would like that. A lot, how about this Friday?" Alec asked, waiting for an answer.

"That sounds good. 8:00, I'll text you my address, see you then darling." Magnus purred and hung up.

Alec had a huge grin on his face, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He received a text a few moments later with his address.

Friday came. Alec looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair and smiled in the mirror. Izzy walked in, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Hot date huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"Yup. With Magnus and I may be out late so don't wait up." He grabbed his keys from his dresser and walked out of his bedroom door.

"I'm not 12, big brother." Izzy rolled her eyes but didn't ease up on her smile. "Now go get him." She winked and patted his shoulder and disappeared down the hallway.

Alec went to his car and put the address in the GPS and drove off. He arrived at the apartments and he got out, locked his car and went up to the door. Multiple buzzers were there and Alec seen the one tagged 'Bane, Magnus.' Alec pushed it and he heard a voice on the other side of the speaker.

"Alexander, darling is that you?" The soothing voice asked.

"Yes, it's me are you ready?" Alec replied into the speaker.

"Coming down now." Magnus said back and the buzzer went silent. Alec stood there, with his hands in his pockets and bounced on his heels. He saw the door open and Magnus walked out. God, he was gorgeous. Magnus had his hair spiked up, gold eyeliner and some blue eyeshadow to match his white shirt and his tight leather pants with back sparkly combat boots. He smiled at Alec.

"Hi." Alec smiled at him, feeling himself blush, thanking that it was dark outside.

"Hello." Magnus smiled back and stepped forward, taking Alec hand and leading the too Alec's car. Alec unlocks it and they get in. They drive to Takis, a common but tone down place to take someone on a date. They went in, got a booth and slid into it. They ordered and started talking.

"There is so much pasta I may die." Magnus poked at his remaining pasta with his fork.

Alec laughed. "Yeah. They are known for their huge proportions." Alec dropped his fork and sighed, putting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand, staring at Magnus.

"Well, darling if you like me that much I may have to ask for a second date." Magnus smirked and eyed Alec, taking a sip of his drink.

"I would like that, actually." Alec smiled and bit his bottom lip. They payed and left, hand in hand. They decided they were going to take as stroll around the park. They didn't care it was late at night, they found some free swings and laughed before getting on them and pushing their legs in and out to make themselves go higher.

Alec stopped swinging and let his swing slow down, his feet dragging in the dirt, he laid his head on the chains, laughing. Magnus slowed down as well.

"I haven't did this since I was like, 17." Alec let out, smiling at Magnus.

"Me either, honestly. It was fun. Even more fun that it was with you, Alexander." Magnus held out his arm and took Alec's hand in his, they were sitting on the swings and swinging their linked hands, smiling at each other.

Magnus got up and pulled Alec with him, Alec stumbled making both of them giggle and Magnus catching Alec's fall.

"Careful, we don't want your pretty face getting ruined." Magnus held Alec there in his arms, looking down at him. Alec looked up at him and blushed, embarrassed at his almost fall.

"I like you a lot Magnus." Alec mumbled, and looked down, hiding his blush.

"I like you a lot too Alexander." Magnus smiled and brushed his fingers along Alec's cheekbone, cupping his face, leaning down and connecting their lips. Alec let out a small moan from the back of his throat and Magnus smiled within the kiss. Alec tangled his fingers into Magnus' hair, they stood there for a solid couple of minutes just kissing. Passionately, not desperate or rushed. Just slow kissing, feeling each other's mouths in the moment. Taking everything in. Magnus pulled away and their foreheads were against each other.

"So, how about that second date?" Alec asked, biting his swollen bottom lip and looking up at Magnus'

"How about Sunday?" Magnus suggested and smirked.

Alec nods. "Sunday is fine." They linked hands and walked to Alec's car. Alec drove Magnus home and made sure he got into his apartment safely. They said their goodbyes and promised to call each other the next morning.

Alec drove home, sneaking up into his room since he assumed everyone was asleep. He opened his door quietly and shut it, then turning on the light and turning around to see Izzy on the bed, her legs crisscrossed and her on her phone. It made Alec jumped at first, seeing a figure on his bed this late. He let out a sigh of relief, and put his hands on his sides.

"Iz, what are you doing up this late? It's 12." He walked over and took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"I had to wait up to see how your date went! Duh, I must know all the details." She changed her sitting position to sit on her knees and clapped her hands together and smiled, looking dead at him. "Soooo?" she asked.

"Okay, look it was a nice date." Alec shrugged, sitting on his bed.

"And?" She continued.

"We are going out again Sunday. We went someone to eat, then we walked around the park, finding swings and swinging for a bit, before kissing. There happy." Alec motioned to his door. "Now please leave."

Izzy looked at him with complete joy. She was smiling wide and squealed. "Aw, big bro has a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you Alec!" She jumped off the bed and leaned down to hug him. He rolled his eyes but smiled a small smile at the word boyfriend.

Izzy turned to leave.

"Oh, and Iz." Alec looked up and over at her.

"Yeah?" She turned her head and looked at him with confusion.

"Thanks for taking me skating." He smiled and let out a small laugh. Iz smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs up before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Alec owed her that at least, without her taking him he would have never fell on that rink and met Magnus. Meeting Magnus might have been the best thing that happened to him in awhile. Alec laid on his bed and smiled before falling asleep, with the light on, he was to happy not to sleep right now. He wasn't Sunday to come as soon as possible.

He drifted off into a light sleep before his phone buzzed, he awoke, rubbing his eyes. He was only in a light sleep for a few minutes when he looked at his phone and saw it was a text message from Magnus.

 **Can't wait for Sunday. Sleep well, blue eyes. ~M.B**

Alec beamed at the text, smiling. He decided to reply.

 **See you Sunday ;) ~A.L**

He laid back down and went to sleep, dreaming of Magnus.

 **(I am done with this story! : ) YAY. Hope you liked it! )**


End file.
